Sister of Naruto Uzumaki
by TTGAINES411GMAIL.COM
Summary: Twelve Years ago, The Nine-Tailed Fox attacked Kohana. In order to stop it, the Hokage is forced to split its chakra in half and seal it within a pair of twins, not just any twins...Uzumaki twins. Meet Akame Uzumaki, the older twin sister of Naruto Uzumaki. She contains the Yin half while her brother contains the Yang half. Join them as they struggle through the hardships of life


**Salutations my fellow readers and welcome to my first Naruto fanfic! I don't own the series, but I do own the OC! Quick warning, will contain blood, gore, sexual references, and rape. Also, my OC will be a little OP, but on the bright side Naruto will be stronger than his canon counterpart, but his personality will remain the same! I want this story to be very well liked! Anyways, here's her character bio!**

 **Character Bio:**

 **Name:** Akame Uzumaki

 **Birthday:** October 10th

 **Gender:** Female

 **Classification:** Jinchuuriki

 **Tailed-Beast:** Yin Kurama (Nine-Tailed Fox)

 **Age:** 12-13

 **Height:** 4'10" (148cm)

 **Weight:** 77lbs (35kg)

 **Blood type:** B

 **Occupation:** Genin

 **Hair color:** Red

 **Eye color:** Blue

 **Skin color:** Fair

 **Family:** Minato Namikaze (Father, deceased) Kushina Uzumaki (Mother, deceased) Naruto Uzumaki (Fraternal Twin Brother)

 **Clan:** Uzumaki clan

 **Appearance:** Akame strongly resembles her mother, she has long, spiky red hair that reaches her shoulders, and a sturdy yet petite build, while inheriting her father's blue eyes. Matching her tomboyish nature, she wears a red sleeveless hoodie with two Kanji phrases "Demons" and "Fear" on the front, grey baggy trousers with Sai holders, red arm-guards, a red bandana tied around her head, and black open-toed sandals. She is also an inch taller than her twin brother Naruto. As a child, her hair was neck-length and wore a black tank top with a red dragon emblem on the front and red baggy shorts.

 **Personality:** Akame is a violent, sarcastic, and tomboyish individual who distances herself from others except Naruto and Hinata. While calm and levelheaded, she's extremely hot-tempered and is quick to resort to violence, much like her mother, making people view her as a delinquent. She's also quite foul-mouthed, merciless, and enjoys intimidating those who are afraid of her. However, underneath her rough exterior is a kind and gentle soul, which she expresses when around Naruto or Hinata.

Like Naruto, Akame has inherited her mother's verbal tick, ending her sentences with "Dattebaso", and shares his love for Ramen. She also inherited her father's intelligence. Though confident in her abilities, she doesn't like to boast, often being modest. Akame is very cold & spiteful towards Sakura and Ino, due to their poor treatment towards her and Naruto.

She's fiercely protective of her brother Naruto, such as when she viciously beaten a group of villagers that assaulted Naruto when they were small children, or breaking a boy's nose when he insulted him. Due to being ostracized and hated by the villagers, Akame displays a cynical and pessimistic outlook on life, and is distrustful towards authority figures. She's rather rude and tends to lack ladylike manners, often seen putting her feet on the table or consuming large amounts of ramen.

 **Background:** Akame and Naruto were born as the fraternal twins of Kushina Uzumaki (The second Nine-Tails Jinchuriki), and Minato Namikaze (The Fourth Hokage). On October 10th (Their date of birth), A masked man named Tobi had captured Kushina and extracted the Nine-Tailed Fox from her, using it to terrorize Kohana. Minato rescued Kushina and left both Naruto and Akame in her care before he left to protect the village. After defeating Tobi, the Kyuubi was free from his control.

Minato then realized that the only way to save the village is to seal the Nine-Tailed Fox within Akame and Naruto, sacrificing his own soul and sealing the Yin half within Rin, and the Yang half within Naruto, believing that they would both need the Kyuubi's power to defeat Tobi when he returned. Minato and Kushina then passed away after protecting their son and daughter from the Nine-Tails.

In their childhood, they grew up in an orphanage while having no knowledge of who their parents were. They were ostracized and hated by the villagers due to them being the containers of the Nine-Tailed Fox, some even view them as the Nine-Tails. This social isolation has caused Akame to grow violent, hateful, and bitter.

She would always get into fights and injure her classmates and the villagers, and the only one who could stop her was Naruto. Her strength and temper seemed unnatural, causing the students and even the teachers to fear her greatly, earning the nickname "Toki no bakudan." Despite being ranked at the top of her class, she got expelled many times due to her viciously assaulting the students and the instructors.

Akame had always protected herself and Naruto from bullies, as well as trained him. At the age of 8, they were ambushed by ANBU and were brutally assaulted. She then loses consciousness and meets the Yin half Kyuubi, learning about her heritage and why the village hates her and Naruto. With that, Akame used the Nine-Tails' power and brutally slaughtered the ANBU.

 **Abilities:** Like her father Minato, Akame is a natural prodigy in ninjutsu, being ranked at the top of her class in the Academy. She was able to take on numerous groups of people as a small child, best Naruto in every single sparring match, and outclass all of her peers. Iruka has noted on Akame's immense potential. Akame also displays high intelligence and is very knowledgeable in multiple jutsu's and seals.

 **Chakra & Physical prowess:** As an Uzumaki, Akame is blessed with a strong life force, granting her massive reserves of strong chakra and vitality, she also displays great control over her chakra. Inherited from her mother Kushina, she possesses immense physical strength and is stronger than all of her peers and most adults, allowing her to break stone, lift up large boulders, shatter steel with her bare hands, and severely injure most people who are older than her.

Akame is proved to be extremely proficient in unarmed combat, being able to beat numerous older kids, even grownups, "half to death" for picking on her and Naruto, and defeat most Chuunin level Shinobi barehanded. Such skills made her recognized as one of the best female hand-to-hand fighters in the Academy. Her fighting style is very aggressive, brutal, and quite unorthodox, meaning that she'll use any blow, such as punches, kicks, and even head butts.

While Akame primarily uses her fists in combat, she's highly skilled with any weapon, even if she has no familiarity with it. Her Uzumaki heritage also gifted her very high stamina and endurance, able to fight for extended periods of time without tiring at all. She's also remarkably fast, being able to move faster than the eye could see, much like Naruto, and is remarkably lithe and nimble.

 **Hobbies:** Fighting, Eating ramen, Training, Sparring with Naruto, Studying, Sleeping, Wandering the streets of Kohana, Intimidating others, Stealing

 **Likes:** Ramen, Fighting, Training, Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga, Intimidating those who fear her, Sasuke Uchiha, Cats, Dogs, Cute animals, The color red

 **Dislikes:** Most of the villagers, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Lectures, People interrupting her while she's eating, Bullies, Arrogance, Sakura hitting Naruto, Perverts, Showing mercy towards her enemies, Being underestimated, Prejudice, Authorities, Being called tomato

 **Strengths:** Monstrous strength, Genius-level intellect, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Immense speed, Expert weapons specialist, Remarkable agility, High stamina, Great pain tolerance, Intimidation

 **Weaknesses:** Ill-tempered, Trust issues, Not very cooperative, Merciless, Impulsive at times, Rude, Cute things

 **Well, that's all folks! Now I know what you're thinking, my OC is Op, well guess what, she is Op, but not invincible. So no complaining, cause this is my story! Don't forget to Leave a comment!**


End file.
